


Quirks don't define you neither does Demon Blood

by Kikikittykis



Category: Supernatural, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Demon Blood, F/M, Insomniac Shinsou Hitoshi, Reader Has a Quirk (My Hero Academia), Reader is a Winchester (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shinsou Hitoshi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikikittykis/pseuds/Kikikittykis
Summary: (Y/N) Winchester runs into Shinsou literally.
Relationships: Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. First Chapter

You hated your Quirk. Sure Telekinesis was cool but seeing people die when you're asleep. Wakes you up every night seeing another stranger die. But that wasn’t your natural quirk your actual quirk was to do with how durable you are and how fast you heal. The demon blood was the reason for you being able to see plausible futures and move things with your mind. But you hated using your quirk, your eyes turn black and you feel like you could hurt somebody if you lost control or got too mad. There was demon blood coursing through your veins from Azazel. You did not however have to be addicted to demon blood to have access to your powers like Sam.

You were walking down the hallway making your way to class. When you collided with somebody in the hallway sending both of you sprawled on the ground. You were the first to get up so you put out your hand. There was a boy with purple hair and tired eyes with bags under them just like your eyes which were covered up by heavy makeup to conceal the tired lines on your eyes.  
“I am so sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going” The boy took your hand warily “The names (Y/N) Winchester what’s yours” The boy looked at you warily and said  
“I’m surprised you are speaking to me most people are afraid of me because of my quirk”  
“Well you don’t look evil to me at all and you didn’t answer my original question”  
“Sorry my name is Hitoshi Shinsou Winchester”  
“Call me (Y/N) please I’m from the US, well Kansas actually and we usually use first names, so if you don’t mind I’d rather be called (Y/N)”  
“Very well than (Y/N), I’ll see you around”  
“I have to get to class” you said and walked down the hallway wondering what Shinsou’s quirk was though you gave it no thought as you continued on with your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


	2. Second Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the UA Sports Festival

The Sport’s festival was great though you had lost in the cavalry battle and not in the main challenge. You watched as Present Mic introduced the next two contestants. It was Shinsou and Midoriya. Midoriya was in Class 1-A just like you and you had only met Shinsou that once when you had ran into him in the middle of the hallway. You were pulled from your thoughts as you heard Midoriya yell something and lunge at Shinsou. You wondered what Shinsou’s quirk was ever since that day in the hallway and now you saw it in action as he took control over Midoriya forcing him to start walking out of bounds. Shinsou’s quirk really could be villainous except his tired eyes and purple hair. He didn’t look evil at all to you however others could easily judge him as a villain. But he was not evil you could just see it, you had seen true evil in the monsters that you and your brothers had hunted and gone toe to toe with over the years but Shinsou was not one of them. With you thinking about him all the time, you saw him in your dreams of your family getting pushed to the ceiling like your mother and Jessica. Ever since you started at UA the dreams would not stop. Most nights it was just Sam or Dean but now your friends from Class 1-A were added. They wouldn’t stop and nothing works and you had thought about going to the guidance counselor but they would never understand they would more than likely put you in a mental hospital if you told them about monsters and demons and how they were the reason why there were so many unusual deaths and disappearances in this messed up world. You watched as the battle continued and then ended with Shinsou out of bounds. The rest of the festival went by relatively quickly as the day progressed. You waited until the last if the guests were leaving so you could walk home when you started to leave the school you saw a familiar head of purple hair. “Hey Shinsou” you said and caught up with him  
“Hello (Y/N)”  
“Where are you heading if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“Home”  
“I meant which way, if we were heading the same way then we could possibly walk together”  
“I’m heading to the east side of the city”  
“So am I, If you want to walk together we can”  
“I suppose if you don’t kind”  
“Well than I’d love too” you said and pulled him along “By the way great job today you were killer” you pulled Shinsou along and talked his ear off with him smiling the slightest at the fact that you wanted to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


	3. Third Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou comforts you after a Nightmare

It was hard knowing that your mother was stuck in that horrible place and that and you couldn’t even get her back. You could only wait until Sam and Dean got her out somehow. Castiel was gone, he was just dead and he’s not coming back. At least you had the Training Camp to keep you busy instead of worrying over Sam and Dean and the Apocalypse World. But then of course Bakugou was kidnapped the others had to get him back so of course you helped them. Now you had to live in the dorms. You liked them you really did but what if somebody hears you having a nightmare and you’re saying their name because you have a tendency to talk in your sleep.  
You jolted up from your bed panting from a nightmare and the Bakusquad was in your room standing there awkwardly. You were so surprised that out of reflex your fist collided with somebody's face and Kirishima groaned with an “Oww what was that for”  
“I’m so sorry Kirishima Are you okay”  
“It’ll leave a bruise but I’ll be okay” “Are you okay you were making a lot of noise Mina came and got the rest of us hoping that we knew what to do”  
“It was just a nightmare” you said seeing Shinsou in your dreams was now a common occurrence you knew that this was not the future because only Sam got visions back when Azazel was alive.  
“Hey Winchester, I know that were not very close but we’re all here for you” Kirishima said and smiled at you as the others nodded  
“I’m fine you guys can go now”  
“You sure” Kirishima asked as he got up off of the side of your bed and held out his arms  
“Yes I’m sure” you said and smiled at Kirishima for his kindness to you, you let him pull you into a hug. Everyone was pulled out of the room and you reached over to your phone and shot a quick text to Shinsou whom you hoped was still awake. He texted back with a yes and you didn’t hesitate to call him.  
“Hey” Shinsou's groggy voice said into the phone  
“Sorry about calling you now, I just needed to hear your voice”  
“Do you want to talk about it”  
“Yes Please”  
“Well what happened”  
“I had a nightmare”  
“Who was apart of it”  
“It was you, you ended up like my mom and Jessica”  
“What happened to your mum than”  
“She was pushed up to the ceiling and burned alive”  
“So I died than”  
“Yeah I just needed to hear your voice”  
“Hey (Y/N)”  
“Yes Shinsou”  
“Whenever you need me I am here for you”  
“Thank you Shinsou you know that you can talk to me whenever you need me”  
“Goodnight (Y/N)”  
“You too Shinsou” you hung up the phone and went back to sleep peacefully thinking about Shinsou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


	4. Fourth and Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinsou and The Reader are now going to get together by the end of the chapter

It was Christmas break and you all we're going home for the holidays. Ever since the UA Sports Festival and you calling him that one night the two you were better friends than you could ever imagine. You could tell that you were catching feelings for him. You were always nervous around him even though he was just your best friend.  
“Hey Shinsou” you said as you knocked on his front door.  
Shinsou opened the door and said “Hey (Y/N)”  
“So my family is coming over and they said that I could invite a friend for dinner”  
“Sure what day are they coming” Shinsou said  
“Tomorrow night, ooh bring your pj’s we can have a sleepover”  
“I don’t know (Y/N) will your uncle be okay with it”  
“He’s fine with it as long as we leave the door open to my room”  
“I’m in”  
“You are” you said since usually it took him more convincing  
“Yes”  
“Awesome, see you then, then” you said and gave him a hug. Before you went on your way back to your house since the two of you lived down the block from each other.

Shinsou loved your happy demeanor and how you always assured him that could never be evil or be a villain. Every time you would even brush your shoulder against his. His heart would go nuts. He had no idea how he was going to be able to make it through the night without his crush getting in the way of the two of you being friends. He doesn’t want to ruin your friendship with him. Shinsou never had many friends, none actually until you came into his life. He had no idea how to act as a friend because everyone was afraid of his quirk, and then feelings started to grow. Like the kind where all he wanted to do was stare at you all day when you were supposed to be studying.  
“Hey Shinsou you kay, you’re staring at me”  
“Yeah, I’m fine” He said and snapped out of staring at you  
“Anyways, Which movie?” you asked Shinsou holding up Pet Sematary or Misery. Shinsou chose Pet Sematary.  
“Good choice I always liked Pet Sematary” you said and sat next to Shinsou on the bed after you put on the movie.  
“Do you like horror movies?” Shinsou asked, since you seemed to have part of the collection of Stephen King movies and books.  
“Yeah I do most of the time” you said to Shinsou  
“Can I ask you something?” Shinsou asked  
“Sure What’s up?” you said and paused the movie  
“What do you feel for me?”  
“That’s an odd question,” you said.  
You turned towards Shinsou as he said “Aww fuck it” and pulled your face onto his kissing you quickly.  
“I’m sorry for not asking as the two of you broke apart.  
“Just get back here” you said and pulled him into another bruising kiss. You threaded your hands into his fluffy purple hair. Shinsou put his hands on your waist as the two of you kept on kissing.

You guys kept on making out until Bobby called the two of you into the kitchen for dinner. “Hey Singer” Shinsou said to Bobby  
“Boy what did I tell you about calling me Singer, I’m originally American”  
“Sorry Bobby it’s just a habit”  
“Anyhow (Y/N) Castiel’s here”  
“Castiel!!” you yelled engulfing Castiel into a hug as he walked into the room.  
“Hello (Y/N)” Castiel said “Sam and Dean couldn’t make it so I came instead”  
“I love it Cas” “This is my friend Hitoshi Shinsou” Shinsou’s face fell as you called him your friend.  
“So do I call you Hitoshi or Shinsou, I am not familiar with Japanese customs”  
“Shinsou will do” Shinsou was back to his quiet self as the two of you ate dinner. Dinner was great but Shinsou didn’t know what to think. You had been making out with him, but he didn’t know where the two of you stood or if you really wanted to be with him. Dinner was over in a flash and Castiel was leaving.  
“Look you too be safe” Shinsou and you stood there confused before realizing what he said and that he was thinking that the two of you were going farther than kissing.  
“Bobby,” you said embarrassed.  
“(Y/N) both you and I know that your brothers are too young to be uncles”  
“We are leaving now” your face was red with embarrassment as you pulled Shinsou back to your room. You pulled him inside of your room.  
“(Y/N) we need to talk”  
“What is it?” you asked Shinsou urging him to tell you what was going on.  
“Where do I stand in this?”  
“What do you mean Shinsou?”  
“Do I mean anything romantically to you because you introduced me as your friend?”  
“Shinsou, of course you mean more to me than anyone and I really do like you romantically”  
“I do” Shinsou said he was still not sure  
“Yes Shinsou you do more than anything”  
“(Y/N) can I take you on a dates that you might be my girl”  
“Well that’s a relief, I was waiting for you to ask me”  
“You were”  
“Yeah and for the record I would love to be your girl” you said and pulled Shinsou into a kiss by the collar of his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want

**Author's Note:**

> I would be very happy if you could Kudo and Comment, it would make me very happy if I knew that lots of people liked my stories  
> Subscribe to me for more stories if you want


End file.
